¿Te has dado Cuenta?
by Strawberry Flavor
Summary: [KuroxFye] 'Entonces, yo debo ser a Quien mas Odias'... Se habia dado cuenta, que nunca podria llegar a odiarle, que necesitaba sus sonrisas tontas... Se habia dado cuenta que mas que luchar por su propia vida, luchaba por la vida del Mago... Yaoi


Holas!! Les presento mi nuevo fic XD el primero de este anime precioso Tsubasa Chronicles Reservoir, y… de igual manera, mi primer Kurogane x Fye XD

**Disclaimer: **Tsubasa Chornicles no me pertenece, es de las diosas CLAMP de las que espero hagan unfinal yaoi KuroxFye XD

Comenzamos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Te has Dado Cuenta?**

"_Entonces, seguramente yo soy la persona a la que mas odias…"_

Ahí estaba de nuevo, repitiendo en su mente las palabras dichas con anterioridad por el mago, no podía entenderlas, o es mas… no quería entenderlas…

¿Por qué? Porque sabia perfectamente que no podría odiarlo nunca… Nunca aunque le pusiera apodos extraños, nunca, aunque siempre le molestase, y nunca, nunca, por mostrar esa sonrisa de tonto que siempre tenia en el rostro.

Habían llegado a su hogar temporal, el café "Ojos de Gato" hacia unos minutos, topándose con unos sujetos a los que no conocía, incluida una persona de su mundo original.

Cuando todos se dispusieron a ir a dormir, el se quedo ahí en la estancia, segundos después, subió a su habitación, pero no precisamente para ir a dormir…

No, en lugar de eso, salto por su ventana para llegar al tejado y admirar con perfección el cielo nocturno que se le presentaba.

Siempre trataba de hacerlo, mirar al cielo, el cielo nocturno le dejaba pensar con mas libertad, en su mundo, en la princesa Tomoyo, en el mago.

Recientemente, era la razón mas frecuente para salir a observar el cielo…

Nunca llego a pensar que al rubio no le interesara en absoluto su propia vida… nunca llego a pensar que el mismo, pensara en la vida de ese sujeto que apenas y conocía.

Y aun así… no podía permitir que dejara de vivir…

Se había dado cuenta, esa noche, cuando varios _Onnis_ les habían atacado, y el rubio había estado a punto de perder su vida… Se había dado cuenta que no iba a dejar que el mago muriera con tanta facilidad…

Se había dado cuenta que de cierto modo le necesitaba… Necesitaba sus actos molestos, sus apodos frustrantes, pero sobre todo, necesitaba esas tontas sonrisas…

Lo necesitaba a su lado, necesitaba su compañía, pero… sobre todas las cosas…

Se había dado cuenta, que aunque lo odiaba por no cuidar su vida, lo amaba porque por fin tendría a alguien a quien proteger.

Kurogane… se había dado cuenta, que mas por luchar por su propia vida y llegar de nuevo a su mundo, estaba luchando por la vida del mago para que siguieran juntos en sus viajes buscando las plumas de Sakura-Hime.

-Kuro-rin…- escucho que mencionaban su nombre desde su espalda, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba, no dijo, ni hizo nada por responder- No sabia que también te gustara escaparte al techo durante las noches.

-Esta es la primera vez que lo hago en este mundo- respondió con simpleza, aun sin ver al rubio, este, después de unos segundos de silencio, se coloco a su lado.

-El cielo es precioso aquí- musito sin apartar su característica sonrisa de su rostro.- ¿Te has dado cuenta Kuro-pon?

-Si… de eso, y muchas cosas mas- respondió serio, girando su rostro para mirar mejor al rubio.

-Si, yo también- respondió, y sin decir mas, ninguno de los dos, Fye unió su mano con la de Kurogane…

Este, solamente apretó con mas fuerza la mano del mago… Se había dado cuenta, que nunca mas le dejaría ir, porque ahora, luchaba por su vida, por la del rubio, y también lucharía porque estuvieran siempre juntos…

FIN.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Hyuuu!!! Lo termine ojala les haya gustado mucho, a mi me encanto escribirlo, no quise hacer a Kurogane cursi de mas, pero… también tiene sentimientos al fin y al cabo ¿ne?... ojala no les haya resultado muy fuera de su personalidad.

Déjenme un review pliss!! Aunque sea uno chiquito, no se tardan ni dos minutos y generan una sonrisa o y les prometo que pronto escribiré mas de estos dos…

Atte: HimeIchigo-Yaoi


End file.
